The Alpha Wolf and The Submissive Snake
by Enimsaja Snape
Summary: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin have been together for almost 8 months. Although they are happy with each other, they both feel there is something missing from their relationship. There is something they would both like, but neither is willing to let the other know. SS/RL slash, HP/DM side slash, dom/sub relationship, and implied lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alpha Wolf and The Submissive Snake**

**Rated:**** M for sub/dom relationships, m/m relationships, one lemon-ish scene**

**Summary: ****Severus and Remus have been together for almost six months. Although they are happy with each other, they both feel that there is something missing from their relationship. There is something they both want, but neither of them is willing to let the other know. Slash, OOC-ness, SS/RL, HP/DM**

**Disclaimer: ****I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.**

**Additional AN: ****I've read several different types of sub/dom fics. Most of them are mostly sexual. This is my take on one that's about more than sex. Sorry if you do not enjoy it. And if you do, please review. Hey that rhymed!**

"How is everything, Rem?" Harry asked his best friend, Remus Lupin as they sat at a café in Diagon Alley.

"Everything's fine," Remus said, picking at his tuna sandwich.

"It doesn't sound like everything is fine. Is it Moony?" the green-eyed man asked, referring to Remus's werewolf nature. Sighing, the older man nodded reluctantly.

"It's getting so hard to control that part of me. The wolf sees Severus as our submissive and wants to dominate him so badly."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"And say what? 'Hey Sev, how about letting me dominate you because the wolf in me sees you as our submissive'? You have met Severus Snape, right? He'd never allow someone to dominate him, let alone me."

* * *

"How are things with the wolf?" Draco asked his former professor, god-father and friend, Severus Snape as they sat in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fine," Severus mumbled, staring down into his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Liar," the blonde scoffed, "You're unhappy."

"I am not. I'm happy. It's just…"

"You still haven't told Lupin about your submissive nature. I don't understand how you can continue to pretend to be dominant."

"It's expected of me. That's who people think I am."

"But it's not, and he should know that."

"Oh, and what would you have me say? 'Hey Rem, I know I seem dominant, but I'm actually a submissive, and I need you to be more dominant'? He'd never agree to that. He's much too gentle and meek."

* * *

"Hey, how was lunch with Draco?" Remus asked, stepping out of the fireplace and spotting his raven-haired lover sitting in his favorite armchair with a muggle novel.

"It was fine. It was nice seeing him," Severus said, "How was lunch with P-Harry?"

"Good. He tells me he and Draco have been discussing marriage," Remus said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yes, Draco told me," Severus said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He stared at the empty space beside his tawny-haired lover longingly. He wanted nothing more than to go over and curl up against his lover's side. But he didn't want it to be like the few other times they cuddled. Severus always had to cuddle Remus and hold him. He wanted strong arms embracing him and allowing him to finally drop his facade. After a few moments of debating with himself, he moved over to the sofa, snuggling into his lover's side. Remus stared at his dark-haired lover in shock. That was not normal behavior for Severus. He never ever initiated cuddling, but here he was snuggling into Remus's said. Almost like a…submissive.

"Sev?" he called, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm," came the muffled reply.

"Severus," he said, pulling away from his lover to look at him, "Wh…why are you acting…different?" Taking a deep breath, the onyx-eyed man made a decision.

"Submissive," he mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not dominant like you think I am. I…I have a submissive nature."

"But…but…you…you've always been so…"

"It was just an act. With the way I had to act during the war, you just expected me to be dominant, but I'm not."

"I guess that's why Moony sees you as our submissive," Remus murmured to himself.

"What?" Severus gasped.

"The wolf in me…sees you as our submissive, and for the past few weeks, I've been getting theses strong urges to be more dominant."

"But you…you never…I mean, you're so…I never would've thought…"

"I've been suppressing my urges, Sev because I didn't think there was a chance in hell that you'd allow me to be the dominant."

"So, you've been wanting to be the dominant while I've been wanting to be the submissive, but we were both just too afraid to say so?"

"It seems that way," Remus said, carding his fingers through his lover's silky locks, "So, we're going to make this change in our relationship? We didn't have a true dom/sub relationship before, but now that we've finally received our proper roles, do you want to?" Severus looked up at him and nodded before lowering his gaze once again.

"Look at me, Severus," Remus said, causing Severus to shudder at the authority in his voice, "I think we should discuss the rules of how things will be with our new roles."

"Yes master," Severus said, slipping into complete submissive mode.

"First of all, you don't have to refer to me as master unless you anger or displease me. 'Yes Remus' will suffice any other time."

"Yes Remus."

"And speaking of angering or displeasing me, the only way that will happen is if you disobey me, whether it is deliberate or accidental. I won't tolerate disobedience, and it will earn you punishment."

"I won't ever disobey you," Severus promised.

"I believe you won't purposely disobey me, but in you do accidentally, I want you to know what to expect as punishment." At the mention of punishment, Severus's obsidian eyes widened in fear. "Calm yourself, pet. I will never ever beat you. But I will spank you if you disobey me continually. The spankings won't be to hurt you but to show you just how disappointed I am in you. That's why it is a last resort for me. You'll receive two warnings for disobedience. Then I'll deny you something, such as brewing, cuddling, sex or even time with me at all." The dark-haired man whimpered in distress at the last three in the list, causing Remus to chuckle and say, "What about brewing? I thought you loved your Potions."

"I love you more," he said softly.

"Well, don't give me a reason to punish you, and you won't have to worry about being denied anything."

"Okay. Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, pet."

"What counts as disobedience exactly?"

"If I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it. If I tell you not to do something, I expect you not to do it. I'll ask you nicely the first time, the second time will be an order and if there is a third time, then that is disobedience. Also, never ever use your magic against me unless I give you permission. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…"

"It's not my place. I understand. In fact, here," Severus said, pulling his wand from its holster and holding it out to his dominant handle first.

"Sev…" Remus gasped, "Are you certain? This is very big step in a dominant/submissive relationship. You're handing your magic over to me."

"Yes, I know, and I am certain. I am yours, as is my magic. You decide when and if I use it."

"Thank you, pet, for completely acknowledging my dominance and power," Remus said, taking his submissive's wand and sticking in his holster with his own, "Now as our dom/sub relationship is new, things will be a bit different in the beginning as we become comfortable. Kneel before me, Severus."

"Yes, Remus," the dark-haired man said, slipping off of the sofa and onto the floor to kneel before his dominant.

"Good, pet," the tawny-haired man said, brushing a lock of silky hair out of his submissive's face, "I won't always force you to kneel like this, but my inner wolf is still getting used to the dominance and power it has longed for for so long." Severus merely sighed in satisfaction as Remus carded his fingers through his ebony hair.

* * *

The next day, Severus was curled up on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet when Remus stepped out of the fireplace with a smile on his face.

"Remus," Severus exclaimed happily.

"Hello, pet. I have something for you."

"Oh?" The obsidian-eyed man jumped up from the sofa to stand before his dominant.

"Yes," the amber-eyed man said, opening his left hand to reveal a black muggle dog tag on a black chain. Etched on the tag was a green snake kneeling before a grey wolf. Severus smiled at the significance.

"I had it made especially for you," Remus said, putting the dog tag around his sub's neck.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, pet. I want you to wear it all the time."

"I will. I promise."

"Good," Remus said, taking his lover's face in his hands and kissing him lightly, "Oh, we're going out to dinner with Harry and Draco this evening. Wear your black cashmere jumper, okay? It makes you look stunning."

"Okay."

"Come sit with me for a bit, love," he said, sitting down on the sofa and pulling his submissive lover with him. Without hesitation, Severus snuggled into his lover's side, sighing in contentment as Remus began to card his fingers through his silky, ebony locks. "Pet?" the tawny-haired man said after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Pet?"

"Yes," Severus said, lifting his head to look at his lover.

"Are you embarrassed about being a submissive?" he asked curiously.

"No," Sev said, shaking his head.

"Does anyone else know about your submissive nature?"

"Just Draco."

"Draco knows?"

"Yes, he's the one who convinced me to finally tell you."

"Why didn't you want to tell me? I thought you weren't embarrassed."

"Okay, maybe I was a bit embarrassed," Severus admitted, "It's just…I had been pretending to be this strong, dominant person for so long. How could I possibly tell you that the truth is I'm really a weak, submissive…"

"Stop," Remus demanded, causing Severus to immediately stop talking, "Being a submissive does not make you weak. It just means you would rather submit to someone else and let them take care of you. And it's no wonder you're a submissive, really. You've never had someone to take care of you and love you. You've spent most of your life taking care of yourself, but never knowing what love. So I am very glad that you are willing to submit to me and allow me to take care of you."

"You don't think I'm weak?" his dark-haired lover asked, looking up at him with tears in his onyx eyes.

"No, I don't. I think you are an abused man who needs to be loved and taken care of for once in his life, and that is where your submissive nature comes from. Your submissive nature is almost like the abused child inside of you, desperate for love and attention and guidance. And I am so happy to be the one to give those things to you."

"When you describe it like that, it doesn't sound like a bad thing," Severus said softly.

"That's because it's not a bad thing. Really, it's a good thing, considering the wolf in me makes me dominant. It makes us perfect for each other. I can care for you the way you deserved to be cared for, guide you the way you should be guided, and I can love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"I…I always thought I didn't deserve to be loved. I thought I was unlovable," Severus murmured, trying to keep from breaking down.

"You can't be unlovable because I love you. I love you in every way possible, and I always will," Remus said, taking his lover into his arms and kissing him passionately. Severus moaned as Remus deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past the dark-haired man's lips and exploring every crevice of his lover's mouth. Overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss, Severus let out a whimper as his emotions threatened to overpower him. "It's okay, pet. Let go and let me love you, " Remus murmured, taking his lover's hand in his own and leading him to their bedroom. Gently, pushing the slight man onto the four-poster bed, he resumed kissing his lover, while sliding one hand up his fitted black t-shirt and running the other hand through silky black locks. "Love," the amber-eyed man murmured, pulling back to look at his lover, "Have you ever bottomed?"

"No," Severus said softly, shaking his head, "I wanted to, but I never…"

"It's okay. I'll be gentle, I promise. Just let go and let me take care of you," Remus said, using his wand to divest them of their clothing before gently making love to his submissive lover. (AN: I had an actual lemon-ish scene written, but at the last minute I decided not to use it.)

Severus awoke a couple of hours later to his amber-eyed lover carding his fingers through his ebony locks.

"Time to get up, pet," Remus murmured, leaning down to kiss the prominent nose adorning his lover's face, "We have to meet Harry and Draco for dinner soon.

"Mmmphgh," Severus mumbled, burying his face in his lover's chest.

"I said up, pet," Remus said, yanking on a lock of ebony hair and causing his lover to jump out of bed with an un-manly squeak. "I can't believe I never noticed how adorably submissive you are," Remus said, chuckling as he watched his raven-haired lover pout as he went over to their wardrobe.

"There is nothing adorable about me, and you know it," Severus mumbled as he pulled out a pair of black, form-fitting trousers and a Slytherin green jumper.

"No, the black one," Remus said, shaking his head, "It looks nicer."

"Okay," Severus murmured, putting the green jumper back and pulling out the black one.

After a shower, more un-manly squeaking from Severus, and Remus discovering that his adorably submissive lover was very ticklish, the two men were dressed and ready to go. When they arrived at the muggle restaurant, where they were to meet Harry and Draco, said couple was already there.

"You two look happy," Harry stated as Remus pulled out Severus's seat before seating himself, "Can I assume you finally told each other?" Remus nodded as Severus blushed in embarrassment.

"I told you this was nothing to be ashamed of, pet," Remus murmured, stroking his lover's pink cheek.

"I know," Severus whispered, "I just wasn't aware that P…I mean, Harry knew."

"I tell him everything just as you do with Draco," the werewolf said, tucking a lock of his lover's ebony hair behind a pale ear.

"I'm not judging you," Harry told him sincerely, "I'd be a huge hypocrite if I did." Severus's head snapped up and he looked at the green-eyed male in shock.

"You mean you…"

"I have a submissive nature too," Harry said, nodding.

"But…but you're the savior of the Wizarding World. The Chosen One. How can you submit to anyone?" he asked, looking down and trailing off as Remus gave him a disapproving look.

"That's exactly why he was so willing to submit," Draco said, answering for his emerald-eyed lover, "After being depended on by the entire Wizarding World and being forced to be something he never wanted to be without having anyone to truly care about him for him, being able to submit was exactly what he needed. Now he has a chance to be 'just Harry.' He doesn't have to worry about anything because I'll always be there to support him, fight for him, care for him, and most of all, love him."

"That's all I've ever wanted," Harry said softly as his blonde lover slipped an arm around his waist.

"Harry's not too different from you, pet," Remus said, lacing his fingers through Severus's. The onyx-eyed man looked down as he was filled with guilt and shame, but his amber-eyed lover tilted his chin back up and forced him to look at the green-eyed man across from them.

"Po…Harry, I apologize…for misjudging you and mistreating you for so many years," he stammered softly.

"It's okay. That was in the past, and I forgive you. Why don't we focus on getting to know each other now?" Harry said softly.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

Over dinner, Severus and Harry took the time to actually get to know one another. Remus and Draco spoke for a bit as well, but they mostly watched their significant other adoringly, glad that they were finally happy.

* * *

**Fin!**

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed it! I am not abandoning The Lily That Poisons The Snake. I've just had this one-shot sitting for a while, so I'm finally posting it. I am working on chapter 8 of TLTPTS and I should be posting it soon. And let me tell you, you will not be happy with it. Sorrys! Please still review!**

**Peace, Love, and Happiness**

**Enimsaja Snape**


	2. Author's Note

For all those who loved the Alpha Wolf and Submissive Snake story, I am working on another Snupin for all you Snupin lovers. It's not another submissive Snape story…at least I don't think it's going to be. It one of those stories that looks at how hard Remus's life is because of his condition. For some reason I really like stories like that and since I've seen quite a few of them, I'm assuming other people do too. Anyway I just wanted to know how interested you guys would be in reading this. I'm writing it anyway, but I want to know if there are people excited to read this so I can write more in it. Here's a sneak peak at it:

**When Severus arrived at Remus Lupin's home, he was surprised at how abandoned, ragged, and vacant it looked. **_**Does he even still live here? **_**he thought as he stalked up to the front door, **_**I swear if Albus has sent me to an empty house… **_**He opened the door with a quick Alohomora and cautiously stepped inside. **_**I can't believe he sent me of all people to the home of a werewolf. **_**He gasped as he stepped into the sitting room and caught sight of said werewolf. He could immediately see that he was in no danger from the sickly-looking werewolf curled up on the tattered, old sofa.**

As you can see, there's also a bit of Severus's fear of werewolves, but he won't be too afraid because he'll be too busy being outraged on the behalf of our favorite werewolf So please let me know if this is something that interests you peoples! If so I'll hurry to get it written and posted.

Also I'm posted this here so I'll sure that Snupin fans see this.

Your loving author,

Enimsaja Snape


End file.
